Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a field of display technology, and more particularly, relates to a display panel, a displayer and a drive method for an array substrate in the display panel.
Description of the Related Art
Presently, a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) has various kinds of auxiliary features, such as touch, 3 dimensions (3D) displaying, flexible and the like. Furthermore, green displayer having features of thin structure, low power consumption and multi-function has already been developed.
During the development of liquid crystal display technology, in view of the drawbacks of the products itself, such as visual angel-based problem existing in liquid crystal molecule itself, many kinds of liquid crystal displays having wide visual angle mode, such as Advanced Super Dimension Switch (ADSDS, or ADS for short), In-Plane Switching (IPS) and Multi-domain Vertical Alignment (MVA), have been developed. For example, by means of the narrow visual angle feature of liquid crystal molecule itself, normal display zone is only limited within a narrow front visual angle zone, display information in both left and right sides thus cannot be observed clearly so as to produce privacy protection effect to some extent. However, the person, stealing privacy information intentionally or unintentionally, always stands behind the user or captures the information with an invisible camera, which may capture the display information clearly within certain range of visual angle without being noticed by the user. Hence, the privacy of the user cannot be protected effectively by means of narrow visual angle mode showing image only in the front visual angle zone, which may cause the leakage of privacy of the user in some circumstance.
To sum up, the displayer in prior art cannot output the original image while outputting the interference image, so that the original image can be observed by the peeper with their naked eyes, which may cause the leakage of original image information.